


One Last Love Letter

by sidhe_faerie



Series: All Things Fandom Land [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for February Monthly Theme All Things Fandom Round 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Love Letter

**One Last Love Letter**  
**Fandom:** Merlin  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Word Count:** 507  
**Rating:** PG (Character Death)

Gwen sat alone in the throne room after she had been crowned as Queen of Camelot. She turned her wedding ring on her finger as she tried to keep from bursting into tears. She was alone now that Arthur was dead.

Geoffrey walked into the room and hesitated before he bowed to her. “Your Majesty, I was tasked with giving you a message from the King. He wanted you to have this letter in the event that he did not return from battle.”

“What?” Gwen looked up and realized he was speaking to her. “What did you say?”

“I have a letter for you, My Lady. From Arthur.” Geoffrey held out a sealed letter to her as he approached her.

Gwen took the letter and looked at it. “Thank you Sir Geoffrey. You may go.”

Geoffrey bowed and left her to read the letter. He glanced back before he left her. His heart went out to the grieving Queen who looked so lost without the King at her side. 

With shaking hands, Gwen traced her name on the outside of the letter before she broke the seal. She swallowed a sob as she opened the letter and saw Arthur's bold script. 

 

_“My Dearest Guinevere,_

_I am putting ink to paper to tell you that I love you with all my heart. There are things I must tell you one last time._

_I am leaving this letter with Geoffrey in case I do not return from Camlann. I hope these words will give you comfort and strength in my absence._

_I regret that we didn't get to grow old together. I regret that I never gave you a child to comfort you in my absence. But most of all I regret the time we wasted when we should have been together. What I do not regret is every moment that we did share, in love. I want you to know that I left this world with a full heart._

_You once told me that you had faith in me. I want you to know that I have faith in you. I know it will be difficult to carry on without me but you must. Camelot needs you and your strength when I am gone._

_I have some advice for you, my love. Listen to those you trust but use your own wisdom. There will be those that will want to sway you to their way of thinking. Be wary of their motives. You are the Queen and you know what is best for your people._

_Be strong, my love. I know that you will make me proud. My fondest wish for you is a long and successful reign as Camelot's Queen._

_I love with you with all my heart and soul. I hope that one day our souls will meet again and we will share the love we have always meant to have._

_Your Husband and King,_

_Arthur”_

 

Gwen folded the letter and held it to her heart as her tears fell freely. “I love you too Arthur.”


End file.
